


Princess Danielle: Why I Betrayed My Family!

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Princess Danielle is the Heir Apparent to her mother Queen Elizabeth II, however though, Danielle retains this positions even after the births of her younger brothers, Prince Michael and Prince Joseph.I have done research for the succession line. Also, the royal Male-preference primogeniture accords succession to the throne to a female member of a dynasty if and only if she has no living brothers and no deceased brothers who left surviving legitimate descendants. A dynast's sons and their lines of descent all come before that dynast's daughters and their lines. Older sons and their lines come before younger sons and their lines.In the United Kingdom until 2015, when the Succession to the Crown Act 2013 changed it to absolute primogeniture. The rule change also applies to all Commonwealth realms that have the British monarch as their head of state.Only I have done this story as absolute primogeniture, so Danielle keeps her position as the Heir Apparent to her mother.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Jill Raymond, Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom/Philip Duke of Edinburgh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Queen Gives Birth

**Author's Note:**

> The absolute primogeniture was changed (in my story), after a future king died taking his son with him. The-then King changed the succession law from Male-primogeniture (meaning that no male heirs took president over his sisters), to absolute primogeniture.

Tuesday 18th April, 1961

"Her Majesty the Queen has given birth to her firstborn child." (The Sun)

"The Queen has given birth to a baby girl." (News of The World)

"The new Princess will be her mother's Heir Apparent. The succession line will not change, even if the Queen and her husband, The Duke of Edinburgh produce a son." (Sky News): "As we all waited patiently to see the new Princess, there they are the new parents. The baby Princess sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. The Queen proudly showing off her six pounds three ounces bundle of joy."

Two days later:

"It's been two days, since the birth of the new Princess. Today her name was revealed as Danielle Elizabeth Philippa, her official title is Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle Elizabeth Philippa, Duchess of Rothesay, Countess of Carrick, Baroness of Renfrew, Lordess of the Isles and Princess and Great Stewardess of Scotland." (Sky News).


	2. 21 Years Later

Saturday 17th April, 1982.

Today is the day, that I have my passing out parade and my mother (along with my father) were in attendance. I had been in the army since I was sixteen years old, I was always disobedient (and you can say I was a bit of a wild child), I would play pranks on the teachers at school (just for fun), and I always hung around with the wrong crowd. I hated it whenever my parents tried to discipline me and I (Oftenly) ignored them. As for a lot of things, I rebelled against my royal position (as my mother's heir apparent) and I would deny who I was, this of course, did not please my mother.

Somethings went without saying, I was also (back then) hiding a secret from my family and I never told anyone. I would receive letters (from different Princes), they were wanting a bride and I just didn't want men at all: As time went on, it became very clear to me that (who I was), was actually not accepted within the royal family and I was soon to discover that my parents were very traditional. As the heir apparent, I had to find a Prince and marry him, then I had to produce an heir (in case anything happened to me). This was what I hated about my family, not even my own mother had figured out what was wrong; "Remember sweetheart?" My mother said, as I was barely awake. "You have to meet His Royal Highness Prince David of Denmark today and you need to accept him." She said as I rubbed my forehead.

"Mother, I have told you that I am not interested ok. I don't want to settle with someone that I don't like. For me, It's not men." I said, hoping she would take the hint, "I don't care, you are my heir apparent and you need to settle down, produce an heir and raise it. That is your duty as both my daughter and the future queen of this country." My mother responded as I disagreed with her; "Maybe I don't want to be Queen, maybe I want to be me and live a normal life. I will not get married to a man nor will I ever sleep with a man." I raged back as I got up and ran upstairs into my bedroom.

My mother just didn't click on, I was really upset. After crying, I ran myself a bath and climbed inside it: As I laid in the water, I thought to myself and the position I was currently in. Then out of the blue, my phone pinged and I looked at it. I saw the text; "Hey gorgeous, miss you xx" The text read, my heart filled with love. I replied back instantly; "Miss you too baby xx" However, I hid my phone under the towel, as I heard my mother come into my room; "Danielle, we need to talk?" She said as I sighed and climbed out of the bath, then I joined her in my bedroom.

"What can I say? To help you Danielle." My mother said as I shook my head, "Nothing, my mind is made up. I will not marry a man (or any man) for that matter, I'm sorry." I quickly responded, knowing that she would question me. "Why?" She enquired, "Because, I am not ready to settle down. Why not give my position to Michael and then I can do what I want mother!" I replied as she looked at me. "No, you are the firstborn and you are my staying as the heir apparent to me. Now we are having no more talk of the subject, and you will meet with the Prince of Denmark." My said as she got up and walked out of my bedroom.

I threw myself back onto the bed and just screamed into my pillow, all these hints were having no affect on her at all. She couldn't see that I am (in fact) a lesbian and I have a girlfriend; "What in the world am I going to do with my mother?" I thought to myself, "Not even my father will listen to me." It was decided who I was (for me at least), I am a lesbian and I was proud to be. However, I shot up from my bed and got dried, then I put my army uniform on and returned back downstairs with my dirty laundry. Afterwards, I saluted my mother and left Buckingham Palace as I needed to prepare for my passing out parade. After arriving at the base, I went to my barracks and prepared for the day: I was suddenly caught off guard by my girlfriend, as she placed her hands over my eyes; "Happy birthday baby." She said happily as I smiled at her.

"It's not my birthday until tomorrow baby." I replied as she removed her hands from my eyes, I looked at her lovingly. Jillian was gorgeous, she signed upto the army at the same time as me and we excelled in our training. Jillian and I had been together since we were fifteen and she was my whole world, we kept our relationship from the army and my parents as Jillian knew what my parents were like and she loved me for who I was and not my royal title. Also, Jillian and I usually sneaked around anyway, I would often stay at her house (as she lived on her own), we enjoyed it and it made me feel so normal: I looked at her before we kissed passionately, then I pulled away and told her what was wrong; "I have to meet His Royal Highness the Prince of Denmark today. I don't want him though, because I don't like men in that way and I just want you baby. You make me happy so much Jill, I love you." I told her as she smiled at me.

"I love you too baby." She replied, then we kissed and laid down on the bed. Rolling our hands over each other's bodies and just kissing, however we were heard footsteps so we quickly separated and I hid my birthday present: Our Sergeant came in and saw us standing to attention; "Ah Captain Mountbatten-Windsor and Captain Raymond, you both will be marching today in separate groups as we are down a fellow member in another group. I hate to do it as you two are excellent and well liked amongst the army. Will you both still please us?" He said as we looked at him and responded; "Sir yes sir." He nodded proudly, "Good, I will see both very shortly. Carry on." When he left, we smiled at each other and then we went into the bathroom (as there was no windows) and we had more privacy.

Later that afternoon, we marched along the square as the Queen was watching us. We that sneaky, as during the marching, Jillian slipped a note in my hand and I hid it in my hand. Then we stopped marching and turned to face the Queen and the Duke (my parents), as we saluted her the song 'God Save The Queen' played as we stood there and then we lowered our hands and turned to face our Commanding Officer, we saluted him.


	3. Spending Time With Jillian

As I got dressed after my bath, I slipped into some jeans and a lose t-shirt: Afterwards, I made my way downstairs and put my washing in the washer, I was very independent and I hated servants waiting on me. Whenever I was with Jillian, she never treated me any differently and I loved her for that.

I went into the living room, however I grabbed my phone but my mother caught me: I put my phone into my back pocket and was just about to light my cigarette, when out of the blue I heard my mother's; "Why do you smoke? When you know full well that I hate it." My mother said as I turned my head to face her.

"Because I want too. Besides, you never say anything to dad about it." I replied, "Don't question me Danielle!" She said with a stern look. "I wasn't questioning you, mother! Since you brought it up." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

My mother got up and walked over to me; "What's happened to you sweetheart? You were never a rebellious child and now you are rebellious against your own family." She said before placing her hand on my face and I melted to her touch, I loved my mother so much and nothing could destroy that.

"I'm still me mother....!" Before I could open upto her, we were interrupted by my dad and in came Prince David of Denmark; "Your Highness, it's nice to meet you." He said as he took my hand and went to kiss but I pulled it away, "Sweetheart, it's ok." My dad said as I looked at him, "No it won't, it will never be ok." I responded as I walked past Prince David of Denmark and left Buckingham Palace.

I refused any transportation and I walked to Jillian's house, I took a different route to her house. Soon, I arrived at her house and I knocked on the door: Jillian soon answered the door and she smiled at me; "Come in birthday girl!" She said as I smiled and I went inside. After closing the door behind me, Jillian pulled me into her arms and we kissed passionately.

"I love you so much baby." I said as she kissed my neck, she stopped and looked at me, "I love you too baby." Jillian replied as we smiled at each other, then she locked up the house and we went upstairs into her bedroom. We fell into her bed and made love, afterwards Jillian fell asleep in my arms.

As I laid there (just stroking her back), I looked at her and she was beautiful, I found myself only looking at Jillian and I have never looked at another woman again. Jillian stole my heart and I stole hers, I could never see myself with anyone else other than Jillian.

However, my phone rang (disturbing the peace and quiet), I lifted my arm from around Jillian and she woke up; "Babe?" She said as I sat up and answered my phone: However, Jillian sat up and held my hand; "Hi mother!" I said as I waited for a reply.

"Sweetheart, where are you?" My mother replied, I just sighed as Jillian squeezed my hand, "I'm fine, I am just with friends." I responded to her. "Please come home sweetheart, we can talk." My mother stated as I knew that (somehow) we would be interrupted, "I said all I needed too mother. I won't marry a prince!" I replied.

My mother didn't like it, "You need to settle down." I wasn't happy, "Why so I can produce an heir to a sex I don't like as a potential husband. I don't like men in that way mother, I have told you endlessly." I responded as my anger was building. 

"If you don't marry a prince and produce an heir, then it's over and you will be queen with no heir." My mother said as it was clear that she still didn't take the hints that I have been giving her, I just hung up and I burst into tears.

Jillian pulled me into her arms and comforted me, I really didn't know what else to do and everything seemed so distant, and it seemed that my relationship with my mother was reaching a break point. "I don't know what else to do Jill!" I said as we pulled away from each other and she held my hands, "I know baby, I think that you and your mother need some bonding time just you two and maybe finally you can open up to her." 

I nodded at her, "I want my mother to know about us baby, I am just worried that she might reject me (as her daughter), the last thing I want is for me and my mother to become bitter to each other." I replied.

"What about your position as the Heir Apparent?" Jillian asked me, "I will only accept it if she accepts me for who I am and that being with a man is not my future at all. My future is with you baby and I want you to be my Queen." I said as she smiled at me.

"It will be my honour to be your Queen." Jillian says as we smiled at each other and then we kissed and shared a cuddle. Then after tea and a bath together, we settled down for the night. Watching our favourite film together, Jillian fed me some popcorn and I just giggled at her; "You spoil me baby. I said as she smiled at me.

"Your worth it baby." She replied as she put the popcorn on the bedside table and moved down to kiss me, as I put my hand on her face. I turned the telly off, as Jillian climbed on top of me and we made love again.

Then we fell asleep (with me snuggled into her arms).


	4. My First Public Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it's her twenty-first birthday, Danielle must make her first public speech but how it will end?

I woken up by the touch (of soft delicate) lips on my body as I smiled and saw Jillian kissing my body; "Good morning baby." I said as she looked up and smiled at me; "Happy birthday baby." Jillian replied as I smiled at her.

"Thank you baby." I replied as we kissed and we made love to each other, then Jillian went downstairs after telling me to stay upstairs and I instantly agreed with her. As I laid in bed (smiling to myself), I knew that I would have to make a public speech. However, I swung the blanket off of me and went into the bathroom to do some business.

I washed my hands and my face, just as I got back into bed, my phone bleeped and it was my mother: I unlocked my phone and saw the text; 'Happy birthday sweetheart, please come home xx.' It said as I smiled a little, I replied to the text (following mine and Jillian's conversation), I decided that I needed to tell my mother. 

"Thank you, but we need to talk just you and me. That means no interruptions, no royal duty talk and certainly no talk of marrying a prince. I want to talk to you, just you and me xx." I sent the text just as Jillian came in with the breakfast and I smiled at her.

"Baby, you didn't have to." I said as she smiled at me, "I told you baby, your worth it to spoil. Besides, here you go?" Jillian said handing me a box and I took it, "Happy birthday baby."

I just smiled at her and then I opened the box, gasping as I put my hand over my mouth and I looked at her. Tears pricked my eyes, as she took the ring (from the box) and got down on one knee: Then she took my hand into hers; "Danielle, will you marry me please?" Jillian asked me as I cried with happiness, "Yes Jillian I will marry you." I replied as she put the ring on my finger and we kissed passionately. 

Then we ate breakfast and we had a bath together, I got dressed as Jillian kissed my neck; "How do you feel baby?" She asked me as I smiled, "Like I am on cloud nine right now." I responded. We had a laugh and a giggle, soon it was time for me to go home.

Just before I left Jillian's house, she held me in her arms; "Talk to your mom baby, don't give up ok? No matter what happens or how it ends between you and your mother, I will always (always) be here for you babe. I love you." She said as I smiled, "I will baby and I love you too babe." I responded before we kissed and I left her house.

She came after me, "When you come round in future, just walk in baby as I know it's you ok?" Jillian said as I smiled at her, "Ok baby, bye." I said as she smiled at me, "Bye." Jillian replied as we hugged each other and then I left.

Five minutes later, I arrived home and I got a bath, then I slipped into my favourite red floral print dress. Afterwards, I went downstairs and before going into the family room, I put my engagement ring on my right hand. Then I went into the family room and my mother kissed my cheek: I smiled at her; "Can we talk mother, just you and me?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Of course we can sweetheart...." she said as I smiled a little but then it was shattered..."But you need to work on your speech as I am needed in a meeting." She responded as I was hurt by it.

"Always choosing duties over me!" I stated as she turned on her heel and faced me, "Care to explain?" She said as I turned to her, "Whenever I want your attention I don't get it, because your either busy with royal duties or your spending time with my brothers. It feels as though, I have to fight for you attention. I'm your daughter and I should be able to talk to you just us two, but it's fine go and do your duties. I'll be fine." I said as my emotions had taken over.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and I just climbed on my bed, I sobbed my heart out as the song Fallen - Sarah McLachlan: Played over;

Heaven bend to take my hand and lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer to a long and painful fight  
Truth be told, I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way, I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried  
I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better, I should know  
So don't come 'round here and  
Tell me, "I told you so"

We all begin with good intent  
When love was raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone  
But we carry on our back, the burden time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I've held so dear

I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come 'round here and  
Tell me I told you so

Oh

Heaven bend to take my hand  
I've nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh, they turn their heads, embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
That it's one missed step, one slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Though I've tried  
I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come 'round here and  
Tell me I told you so

Oh

I've messed up  
Better, I should know  
Don't come 'round here and  
Tell me I told you so

However, I grabbed my phone and texted Jillian; 'Get me a new passport please and put it in the name, Danielle Raymond. I can't keep doing this anymore babe, I love you and I will be with you whether my mother likes it or not babe xx' I sent the text and waited for a reply. A few minutes later, a reply came through, 'I will baby, I love you too xx'. Jillian's text read and I smiled.

Afterwards, I worked on my speech and I went back downstairs, putting the speech on the table as I knew my mother would see it. Then I returned upstairs and packed a suitcase, I put the engagement ring on my engagement finger. Then, I left with my suitcase and I went to Jillian's house.

However, the passport came through the post and we left London. We decided to live in San Francisco and we started a new life together.

As we settled down for the night, I watched my mother reading my speech;

"Ladies and gentlemen, your majesty, it is with great sadness that I announce to you all that I will not be marrying a Prince and I have tried to constantly tell my family but I realised that my family traditions will not be approved by my feelings. So I am taking some time away from my family and having some reflection time."


	5. Marriage

Three months later:

It had been three months, since I last saw my family. Jillian had been my rock and I couldn't wait to be with her on our honeymoon. The following week is mine and Jillian's wedding, we are having a low-key wedding (casual) at our home.

"Baby, it's time to wake up." Jillian whispered into my ear before she gently (and playfully) bit my ear. "Someone's hungry!" I replied, before turning over and I kissed her lips.

Jillian pulled me closer as she put her leg over my waist and I felt her pussy against mine. I pushed Jillian onto her back and climbed on top of her, then I began kissing her neck and bit her ear playfully.

I began to rub against her and she enjoyed it, then Jillian turned us over and began to rub against me. We both climaxed at the same time and we kissed passionately.

"I enjoy having sex with you baby." I said as she smiled at me, "I enjoy having sex with you too baby." We smiled at each other and kissed. Then we got ready and went to work.

The wedding day:

It's the morning of mine and Jillian's wedding, I was so happy but I just wanted my parents to see me marry Jillian. I grabbed my phone and went straight to my mother's contact, my heart aching for my mother to hold me in her arms and I felt so distant from my mother, but yet I felt so lost without her.

I often believed that my mother played favourites with me and my brothers, I am her only daughter and yet I had to fight for her attention. I always believed that duty came before family and that my mother was always on tour with my dad, I don't hate my mother but I feel that in some way she did abandon me.

Then my brothers came along and it was like, where was time for me, I just cried and Jillian came in (after hearing me crying) and just comforted me.

"I want my mother just to hold me in her arms and tell me that she loves me. I miss her so much babe and I feel so lost without her. I do love you baby and I am happy with you, I just want to see my mother." I said as Jillian kissed my cheek and pulled away.

"Maybe after our honeymoon, we can go back to London and you can see your mom. I love you too and I know you are happy with me baby, but things need to be repaired between you and your mom. I don't want to see you in pain, I hate that baby." Jillian said as I smiled at her.

However, we got into our positions and I walked down the aisle to Jillian. We said our vows to each other and smiled at each other, then we kissed as the priest announced us as "Mrs and Mrs Raymond".

After the wedding reception was over, Jillian and I bored a plane and went on our honeymoon. We enjoyed it and made love a lot, we partied out all night and returned to our hotel room.


	6. Returning Home

After a blissful three weeks: Jillian and I returned home, we were still madly (and deeply) in love with each other; "I am going to book us two tickets to London baby." I said as Jillian smiled at me.

"Good girl baby. Would you like me to stay with you when you talk to your mom baby?" Jillian replied as I rested my head on her shoulder, "Yes please baby." I responded as she kissed my forehead. "I will still be there as moral support for you baby." She gently said as I smiled at her.

"Thank you baby." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around me.

A couple of days later, I was walking home (as my car was in the repair shop), I had just crossed the road when a man appeared and grabbed me.

He dragged me into an alleyway, he held a knife to my throat and sexually assaulted me. The pain ripped through my body and his breath stunk of alcohol: Then he spoke to me and I recognised him; "This is what you get for rejecting me!" He said as I looked into his eyes.

"Prince Davd of Denmark! I rejected you because I don't like men in that way at all, now get off of me." I said as I tried to push him off of me, but he pushed himself further inside me, causing me to bleed.

He left bruises on my genital area, after he had finished he got dressed and disappeared from sight. I struggled to get to my feet and then my phone rang: It was Jillian, my heart sank completely and I cried as I answered my phone;

"Baby, please help me." I said as Jillian knew something was wrong, "Where are you baby?" She asked as I told her and she came to find me.

Soon she found me and I just collapsed into her arms, from my torn clothes and the shattered look I had on my face, she knew what had happened to me. "Come on, let's get you home baby. Don't be afraid baby, I'm right here." She said as she put her arm around me and I just snuggled into her arms.

When we got home, Jillian helped me to clean myself up. As soon as I sat in the hot water, my vagina stung like mad and I cried in pain. Jillian comforted me in her arms, however, I let her wash me and then I got dried.

Jillian put sudercream on my vagina to help with the stinging, then I got dressed and I let Jillian hold me in her arms; "Baby, you don't have to answer ok, but I just need to know. Did he wear a condomn?" I instantly shook my head no and we both knew that I may get pregnant.

"We will leave it for a week or two and we will do a pregnancy test ok baby?" Jillian said as I looked up at her, "If I do get pregnant, I want to keep the baby as I will love it." I replied as she stroked my hair, "And I will help you baby, ok? I won't let you go through it alone." She responded as I smiled at her.

We settled down for the night and Jillian wouldn't let me go, I decided to that I needed my mother more than ever and also, I wasn't going to let that bastard of a so-called Prince charming get away with what he did to me.


	7. Pregnant

Two weeks later:

After a tough two weeks, I woke up with really bad stomach ache and I couldn't stop throwing up: Jillian held my hair back, as I made the toilet (a home). I fell asleep in Jillian's arms and she kissed my forehead, she left me in bed as I hadn't been sleeping much.

A few hours later, I woke up and went downstairs where I then made the kitchen a home. Jillian came back and held my hair back as I finished throwing up, afterwards, I cleaned my teeth and had a mouthwash.

I couldn't stomach anything (even Jillian's coffee) made me gip, after a while (and having cuddles with my wife), Jillian produced a pregnancy test; "Shall we have a look babe?" She asked me as I instantly agreed.

We went upstairs and I peed on the stick, then we laid on our bed waiting for the results to appears. After a couple of minutes, Jillian took the stick from the bedside table and we looked at it. It was positive; "I'm pregnant baby." I said as Jillian hugged me.

After the news had sunk in, I was happy; "When the baby is born, would you like to be on birth certificate?" I asked her as she smiled at me, "I would love to baby." Jillian replied as we smiled at each other and we kissed passionately.

"So I'm guessing baby, that you still want to see your mom?" Jillian said as I looked down, "Yeah I do baby, I just don't know what her reaction will be when she finds out that I was raped by Prince David of Denmark." I replied as Jillian was shocked.

"He did this to you baby?" She asked me in response, "As payment for me rejecting him." I replied as she quickly pulled me into her arms, "It's ok baby, I believe you." Jillian whispered in my ear as I smiled.


	8. Returning Home To London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and her wife, Jillian head back to London but how will the reunion go between mother and daughter?

I was now six weeks pregnant, Jillian and I decided to go back to London as I needed to see my mother and to try to make things right with her. As I stood at the window and looked out of it, Jillian walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my tummy; "Nervous baby?" She asks me before kissing the side of my head.

"Yeah babe." I replied softly, "I just don't know what my mother's reaction will be to everything..." *I turned my head a little as Jillian kissed my forehead, "to me and you, this can be seen as treason." *cries as I am scared of the consequences.*

"Shush baby, come here!" As I covered my face, Jillian turned me round into her arms and comforted me, "The last thing I don't want to happen, is losing you or me being forced to choose between you and my duties as a Princess." I responded as I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I know baby." Jillian said as she rubbed my back.

A few hours later, we boarded the plane to London and Jillian held my hand; "Why not get some sleep baby?" Jillian said to me and I nodded at her. I laid my head on her lap and she stroked my hair as I fell asleep to her touch, later in the afternoon Jillian woke me up and we got our suitcase.

"Can we go to your house babe?" I asked her as she smiled at me, "Come on babe." She replied taking my hand and we got a taxi back to her house, the taxi driver recognised me; "Your highness, when did you get back?"

I looked at Jillian, "Just today, please no word of this until I have seen my mother." I responded as he smiled, "Of course, no problem ma'am." He replied, "Thank you very much." I said.

Then we arrived at Jillian's house, I paid him and he kept his promise to me. We went into her house and Jillian put our clothes in her washer: I lent against the side (in the kitchen), Jillian came over and hugged me; "Let's go and have a bath babe and then we can go and see your mom yeah?" She said as I nodded.

We went upstairs and had a bath together, Jillian slowly caressed my tummy and I just smiled at her. I snuggled into her further and closed my eyes for a bit, then she woke me up; "Baby, the water is getting cold!" She said softly as I woke up.

However, we got out and made love to each other. "No matter what happens baby, I will still be here for you and our child ok?" Jillian stated as she laid on top of me and I smiled at her, "Thank you baby." I replied, then we kissed and Jillian tickled my neck with her tongue causing me to growl sexually at her.

Then we got dressed and we made our way to Buckingham Palace, giggling as we held hands and we took a back route to Buckingham Palace. Just as we came to the gate of Buckingham Palace, I froze as Jillian helped me; "I'll be right here baby, it's gonna be ok." She said as I came bak to my senses and we went upto the gate.

"Oh my, get the keys quick?" We heard the security guard say as he walked over and spoke to me; "Your highness, your mother has missed you so much and she has often preyed for your return." He said as I felt myself fill up, my mother did care about me.

Afterwards (when the guard got the keys), he let us in; "Jillian is safe and she is with me, come on Jillian." I said as we walked into Buckingham Palace, the staff bowed and curtsey to me. "Hello Your Highness, welcome home." The Steward said as I smiled, "Where is my mother?" I asked him, "In the family room with you dad, she hasn't had the best of times. When you disappeared, your mother took it to heart and she blamed herself. I will take you there ma'am!" He responded as I stopped him.

"No thank you, I have to do this myself." I held Jillian's hand as we walked to the family room, just then my brothers saw me and they hugged me, I hugged them back; "Dani, we have missed you so much." They said as I smiled at them, "I missed you both too. Listen, I need to speak with mommy alone for a bit ok, but I promise you that I am not going anywhere ok." I replied as they smiled and then they kissed my cheek and ran off to play.

Jillian put her arm around me, "I hope that this goes ok babe, I really do because I would really hate myself if I had to punish my brothers by not seeing them." I said as Jillian kissed the side of my head, "Come on babe." She replied as we went to the family room.

When we arrived, I (shakily) knocked on the door and waited for a reply. We heard footsteps walking towards the door and soon it opened slowly, I saw my dad and he cried; "Come in." He said as we walked in and I looked over at my mother; "Mommy?" I said my voice crackling as I couldn't hold the tears back.


	9. Everything Is Out In The Open

As I stood there crying, my mother got up and ran over to me: I met her halfway and we just hugged each other; "I'm sorry baby, please forgive me. I searched for you baby and I thought that..." my mother said as she pulled away and she placed her hands on my face. "I should be sorry mommy, I have tried so many times to tell and the last time, I knew we needed that time apart. But I swear to you mommy, I never meant to hurt you." I responded as she wiped my tears away.

She sniffed, "Baby, you have nothing to apologise for. I abandoned you, because I believed that we was cursed as a family!" My noted as I looked at her. "Cursed?" I said as we sat down on the sofa and Jillian sat next to me and my dad sat next to my mother. 

Then my mother spoke; "Yes, when I was younger I lost your nana Elizabeth. Then just a few months later, I lost your grandad and I became Queen a lot sooner than expected. After you was born, I was so scared that you would lose me and you would become Queen at a really young age." She said as I sniffed, "That fear consumed me so much, I also found out that the firstborns (regardless of gender) were more at risk becoming the Monarch before they are even of age. That's why I was so tough on you and why I was so distant. Then when you disappeared, it hit me really hard that I had neglected you and it broke my heart."

"Shush mommy, it's ok and I love you. I was rebellious because I was trying to get your attention and it never worked, until my twenty-first birthday and I ran away because we needed time apart and reflection was needed for both of us. Mommy, you will never lose me and I won't lose you, well until is your time too. I forgive you mommy and I love you so much." I replied as she smiled at me.

We hugged each other and we just cried, then I pulled away as she looked at Jill; "Who's this sweetheart?" My mother said as I smiled at her, "This is my wife, Jillian." I replied as she was shocked, "You mean...." She said as I nodded at her.

"I'm a lesbian mother, I have always known since I was thirteen. I did try to tell you, I'm sorry." I replied, "No, you don't apologise baby. I should have been there to support you and Jillian is perfect, I accept you as you are and you will always be my daughter." My mom replied as I smiled and my heart swelled up.

"You know what we need mommy?" I said to her, "Yeah baby, we need to have some well deserved quality time. Also, how about you and Jillian get married again (I know you both are married) but let's announce it to the public and we can have a wedding." My mom replied as I smiled at her.

"I would love that mommy, also I would love for my dad to walk me down the aisle. Plus, I am six weeks pregnant mother, I was sexually assaulted by the Prince of Denmark for rejecting him but Jillian is willing to adopt my child as her own." I responded as my mother approved more of Jillian.

Jillian smiled, "Welcome to the family Jillian, also how would you like to be a Princess by marriage?" My mom said to Jillian, she smiled at my mother; "I would be honoured your majesty." Jillian replied. 

"And when Danielle becomes Queen, she will make you her Queen consort." My mom said as I smiled. After that, I decided to introduce my twin brothers to Jillian and they were welcoming of Jillian.

Jillian moved into Buckingham Palace and sold her house, as my mother gave us her cottage as a wedding present. My mother and I spent loads of time together and we bonded again, she was excited about becoming a grandma.


	10. Renouncing My Title For Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Elizabeth makes an announcement.

As the months went by, Jillian and I were laid in our bed. I had a gut-wrenching feeling that something wasn't right, Jillian woke up and pulled me closer to her as she knew that something was wrong; "What's up baby?" 

"I just have this gut-wrenching feeling that something is not right baby." I responded as she stroked my hair, then we got a bath together and got dressed.

We went downstairs, however we walked into the family room and my mother didn't look up; "Mom what's up?" I asked her. "Nothing, apart from this letter that came yesterday." She said as Jillian held my hand, then my mother continued on;

"According to the Prince of Denmark, he never raped you and in fact you came onto him." I was livid; "He raped me, he did this to me." I replied as Jillian slipped her arm around me.

"She is telling the truth Elizabeth, I saw the state she was in after it had happened." Jillian responds, defending me which my mother didn't approve of.

She looked at her, "Stay out of it Raymond." My mother said as I was livid with her, "Don't you dare speak to my wife like that. She is your daughter-in-law and she deserves respect just like she respects you." I replied.

My brothers didn't like the shouting at all, "Dani please don't shout." Michael asked me as I hugged him, "I'm sorry Michael."

Afterwards, Jillian and I went for a walk in the back garden, she got two cigarettes out and lit one, then passes it to me, "Here you go baby." She said as I took it, "Thank you baby." Then I began to puff on it.

We were in my bedroom when I watched the news and my mother made the announcement;

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great happiness that I announce to you all that my daughter, Princess Danielle of Edinburgh will marry His Royal Highness The Prince of Denmark. I can't wait to welcome him into the family."

I was livid with her, my mother knew that I am married to Jillian and she hadn't changed. However, I had a violent outburst and then Jillian came and sat down beside me. She pulled me closer to her;

"She hasn't changed baby, I thought that by coming home and resolved things with her, then we could have made our relationship stronger but obviously not babe." I said as Jillian stroked my hair.

"I know baby, I had a feeling that coming and trying to repair the damaged done would be a mistake, but I let you come home so you could try baby." Jillian whispered to me as I just snuggled into her further.

As we stayed in that position, I thought about my royal position and title; "Maybe I should renounce my title and leave with you baby. I'm happy with you and I only want you in my life." I said as Jillian kissed my forehead softly.

"Whatever you decide baby, I'll support you always." Jillian responds as I smile at her and then I leaned up and kissed her. Jillian kissed me back and then we got up, tidying the bedroom.

"I'm going to tell my mother and I don't want to be here anymore, I know I will be punishing my brothers but nothing will change between me and my mother, baby." I said to Jillian, as she rubbed my arms and then held my hands.

"I know baby, I won't stop you from writing to them baby." Jillian says before pulling me into her arms. Then we went downstairs and went into the family room; "Mother, we need to talk and you will listen to me." I said as she pulled a face and folded her arms across her chest.

Then I plucked up the courage and I spoke my mind to her, 

"It was a mistake coming back here but I wanted to make things right with you. Obviously I was wrong because you haven't changed and the family tradition is still the same. So I am renouncing my position and my title, also I am moving away from London and I am living my life with Jillian." I said.

The look of anger spread across my mother's face, she looked directly at Jillian and instantly blamed her for everything; "This is your fault Raymond, you tore our family apart and I hate you. I wish you were dead." My mother said as my heart broke.

However, I walked over to her and slapped her round the face; "You tore us apart. Choosing royal duties over me and then playing favourites with my brothers." I turned round and took Jillian's hand into mine, then we went upstairs and packed a suitcase.

Afterwards, I left Buckingham Palace with Jillian and we stayed in a hotel. Jillian held me in her arms and I fell asleep, as I slept, Jillian booked two tickets to San Francisco and fell asleep still holding me in her arms.


	11. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Jillian are driving to the airport, when a tragedy occurs.

After having a rough night, I notice that I had been bleeding and Jillian took me to the hospital: The doctor examined me and told me that the baby was fine, also that the stress was taking a toll on me. He put me on bedrest and he discharged me, then Jillian and I decided to leave London for good; "Let's go back to San Francisco baby, our home." Jillian noted to me as I smiled at her.

Apart from being tired, I absolutely loved Jillian with all of my heart: As we got into the car, I fastened myself in and yawned; "Why not get some sleep baby?" Jillian said as she stroked my hair, "I might do baby." I replied, nevertheless I stayed awake and we talked about things. About half an hour into the car ride, we were hit from behind by another car and Jillian ended up swerving to avoid hitting the little girl. As I was knocked unconscious, Jillian was thrown out of the windshield.

However, a couple of minutes later, I came round and saw Jillian on the grass. I quickly got out and ran to her; "Jillian, baby. No come on please, breath baby come on breath." I said as Jillian didn't move. Just then a couple stopped and helped me to get her inside their car; "Your Highness, come on we will give you a lift to the hospital, along with Miss Raymond." Sean said as he picked up Jillian and carried her to the car. I sat in the bac of the car and held Jillian close, Maria put pressure on Jillian's wound and kept me calm; "Everything will be fine Your Highness. She will be ok." Maria said as I didn't think about mine and Jillian's baby.

We got to the hospital and Jillian's condition worsened, they rushed her into emergency theatre and I waited in the family room. The couple stayed with me, they spoke to the police and then they left the hospital, as I wanted to be alone. I thanked them for their help and they gave me a hug, afterwards I sat on the chair in the family room and just thought about my wife. The doctor came in and examined me, he said I was fine and the baby was ok too.

I looked out of the window and just stared out into the night, it had been three hours now and Jillian was still in surgery: As I waited for news, the song 'How Do I Live plays over as I think about me and Jillian;

How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kinda life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You are my world, my heart, my soul

If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you  
There would be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me

And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you

(The song goes down a little as the Doctor informs Danielle) If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now

"Your Highness?" The doctor says as I look at him, "How is she?" I responded. He took a deep breath in and sat me down; "I'm afraid that Jillian suffered a blood clot on her brain, which led her to be unresponsive. Also, two of her main arteries (in her heart) were severed and that caused internal bleeding. I have managed to save her and she will be on a ventilator for a while, as her windpipe was crushed and we needed to fit her a new one in. All in all, I am sure that she will make a full recovery." He replied as I smiled, "Can I see her please?" I asked him and he nodded. "Follow me ma'm." He stated as I corrected him politely, "Erm, can you call me, Danielle please? I am no longer using my royal title." I asked him and he nodded at me.

(As he led me to Jillian's private room, the song plays over) How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby, how do I go on

If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything need you with me  
Baby, don't you know that you are everything good in my life  
And tell me now 

After entering into Jillian's private room, the doctor left me alone. I walked over to Jillian and kissed her forehead. I climbed onto the bed and snuggled into Jillian, as she remained a little.

How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you? (How do I live?)  
How do I live without you, baby? (How do I live?)  
(How do I live?)  
How do I live?  
(How do I live?) How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you?

I fell asleep holding Jillian's hand.


	12. Our Fate Is Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle finally makes a permanent decision, after the last straw is finally made.

I had been at Jillian's side for days now, and it hasn't been good: My family were constantly badgering me back into the family and to finally accept to the (already prearranged) marriage with the Prince of Denmark. But once again, I declined as my love for Jillian was stronger and now we had a baby on the way. I wasn't gonna give up my marriage with Jillian and nor was I gonna raise this baby with the rapist that disguised as a Prince. I would die first, before I would let him any near mine and Jillian's baby.

However, my royal protection officers were sent to collect me from the hospital, but I refused. As the past couple of days had passed by, I stayed (endlessly) at Jillian's side and I would kiss her forehead and hold her hand. Speaking to her, as the doctor told me that she could hear me. I told her how much I loved her and just how much she has filled my life with happiness, "Jillian, you are my light in the darkest of times and it's only you I want you. Please don't leave me baby, I love you so much." I would say to her and I would climb on the bed and lay with her, stroking her cheek so she could feel my soft touch on her skin.

The following morning, I left Jillian's side to get a drink (and that was my mistake): Just after getting a drink, I saw my dad stood in the hallway and I quickly knew what was wrong. As I ran towards Jillian's room, my dad grabbed a hold of me; "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." He said as I grew angrier and then I threw him over my shoulder and punched him in the face, "Leave me alone." I raged back at him and then I ran to go and save my wife from my mother.

Only as I reached the door, I saw the doctor had been stabbed and I went to help him: He refused my help (for good reasons); "Leave me, go and save your wife." He said as I looked him in the eye, "You knew?" I asked him as he nodded at me, "Yes, ever since you were a little girl, your parents came to me and told me that you were mentally ill. They told me what was wrong and I found marks on you." He said as tears formed in my eyes, "They were abusing me, weren't they?" I stated, my voice crackling as tears came and fell from my eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid they were. Listen to me Danielle, you have done nothing wrong and you have a rite to love who you choose. Jillian makes you happy and they know it, they don't like it because they know they are losing that control of you. The abuse was their way of controlling you, now that you and Jillian are married and expecting a baby, they will do anything (and everything) in their power to separate you both. Promise me Danielle, that you will leave London and live a life with Jillian and your baby?" He said as I nodded at him.

"I cross my heart." I replied as he smiled at me, "Good girl, now go and save Jillian, leave London and don't come back for anyone ok?" The doctor responded to me, "I won't." I replied as he kissed my cheek and let go of my hand, "Go on, I'll be fine."

After that, I left him and went to save Jillian. I found my mother on top of Jillian (strangling her), I picked up the vase and hit my mother over the head with it. Jillian was coughing and I went to her, "Shush baby, it's ok I'm here now." I said as I pulled her into my arms and she cried; "I can't keep doing this baby?" Jillian responded as I was slightly confused, "We don't have to baby, I'm leaving for good and you are coming with me. Our life is together and that is the way it is going to stay baby." I replied, just then Jillian threw arms around me and we shared a cuddle, I kissed her cheek as tears rolled down my cheeks, "I am never 'ever' gonna leave you baby, I love you so much." I said as Jillian pulled away and kissed me on the lips, I responded and then we pulled apart; "Let's go back to the hotel and get some clothes baby, then we will go today." Jillian said as I agreed with her.

My mother and father tried their best to stop me, but I was more determined than ever to be with the woman I love: As I walked out of the room, Jillian leaned on me as her right leg was sprained (from fighting off my mother). Anyway, my parents caught up with me, as the doctor saw us and he smiled; "If you leave me now Danielle, you won't ever be allowed in London again. I will stop all contact with Michael and Joseph, so you will never see them again." My mother said as Jillian looked at me, I turned round (still holding Jillian), and I spoke to my mother; 

"To be honest, I care about them but you two (of all people) abusing me as a child and FOR WHAT! *my voice deepens, due to me being angry.* Because you couldn't handle the truth that I am a lesbian and that I liked women and not men. I didn't ask to be a lesbian, but do you know what? Jillian has helped me so much in accepting who I was and that she loves me for me and not my royal position or my title. Jillian is the first person to have ever shown me love and to show me what it's like to be loved, yeah I didn't remember the abuse which is possibly due to the fact that you (mother), had played favourites and spent more time with my brothers. I did come back to try and repair our relationship, but after finding out what I did today, I (painfully) realised that our relationship hadn't existed at all, because you abused you and I suffer from R.A.D. Better known as Reactive Attachment Disorder, which got diagnosed when I first joined the army but since I met Jillian and we became friends. She helped me to heal and we fell in love, so don't threaten me mother, because I will always (always) choose Jillian over you. *Tears formed in my eyes again, as I signed the piece of paperwork to renounce my royal title and position.* There you go, signed and I won't be returning home to London ever again. I have my family now and Jillian is my family, and we will raise our child together. Goodbye to you both, come on babe, let's go home." I said as Jillian hugged me tightly.

We went to the hotel and got our stuff, then we went to the airport and boarded a plane back to San Francisco: Jillian was feeling tired but she didn't want to sleep until we were back home in our bed; "I love you Danielle?" Jillian said as I smiled at her, "I love you too Jillian." I responded as we kissed and held hands.

A few hours later, we landed in San Francisco and we went home. After arriving home, we had a bath together and made love. Then we ordered a takeaway and snuggled up on the sofa together as we waited for our tea to arrive.


	13. Opening Up To Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional heart to heart is shown as Danielle and Jillian finally open up to each other.

As we waited for our tea, I thought back to what Jillian had said when I hugged her: So I turned my head and looked at her, before I let the following words slip from my mouth; "Baby, what did you mean by, you can't keep doing this?" I asked her, as she looked down at me, her brown eyes filling with tears. Then she responded, her voice crackling as she spoke to me softly; "Your parents had threatened me and told me that I was a bad influence on you. No matter what they said to me or threatened me with, I couldn't stay away from you and it just made me love you more baby."

Jillian as she stroked my hair and I smiled at her, "They knew did they?" I asked her as she nodded (confirming my suspicions), "Yes they did baby. But as I said babe, nothing could stop me from you loving you at all." Jillian replied as I sat up (resting my bum on her lap), and I just snuggled into her as she wrapped her arms around me. "Did you remember the abuse baby?" Jillian asked me, as I lifted up and looked at her; "No I didn't baby. It wasn't until the doctor had told me about it, that I began to remember what they put me through. *Sniffs,* they sent me to this place and the priest accused me of having a demon inside me, so they needed to excorise me but there was nothing wrong with me baby. They abused me (the priests) and then they said that I didn't want to be cured." Jillian just pulled me into her arms and comforted me.

"I'm sorry baby, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Jillian said to me as I cried in her arms, just then there was a knock at the door and Jillian got up to pay for the takeaway. I got the plates and two glasses, as Jillian returned into the living room, I noticed on the news that the Prince of Denmark had been involved in a car accident and had died (from a blood clot on his brain), nevertheless I wasn't that bothered.

Just as I was about to turn the channel over, my mother appeared on the screen and made an announcement; "Ladies and gentleman, it is with great sadness that I announce this evening, that my only daughter, the former Princess of Edinburgh has renounced her royal title and royal position. My eldest son, Prince Michael will be my Heir Apparent. Danielle will have no hold over the throne of England, she is seen as a traitor to the crown for choosing her wife, Jillian Raymond over her family. Danielle will no longer be welcome in London and neither will Jillian Raymond." My mother said as a stray tear fell onto Jillian's hand and slipped her arm around me.

I am happy with Jillian, I just wanted my mother to love me and she couldn't do that because of my sexuality: However, Jillian and I ate our tea as we watched our favourite film together. After washing up the pots, we shared a kiss as Jillian held me in her arms; "It's just you, me and our baby now babe." I said as Jillian smiled at me, "Yes it is and I will always be here for you baby and our baby." She replied as I smiled at her and then we kissed again.

"Let's get an early night babe!" Jillian said seductively, which I just smiled at her. Then we went upstairs after locking up, we got undressed and slipped into bed. We made love again to each other and we soon fell sleep snuggled into each other.


	14. Giving Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle goes into labour and has a home birth.

Nine Months Later:

It was a freezing cold morning, and I had been up most of the night with bad cramps: I woke up and went to the toilet, as I reached down to wipe myself I felt something really slimy and I freaked out; "Jillian, baby." I screamed as she woke up and ran into our bathroom, "What's wrong baby?" She asked me, as I tried to stand up but the pain soared through my body, "I think I'm in labour babe." I said as I crouched down and Jillian followed as she looked between my legs; "You are baby, the head is crowning. Ok listen to me babe, you need to push ok." Jillian said as I closed my eyes and slowly pushed.

As I pushed, Jillian gently guided the head out and then I stopped pushing to take a breath; "Ok baby, one more push and the baby is here." Jillian says as I could hear the baby crying, then with one big push Jillian delivered the baby, "Good girl baby, she's beautiful." Jillian said as I smiled, "We got a girl, baby?" I responded with happiness, Jillian smiled happily as she cleaned up our daughter and then passed her to me.

Jillian placed our baby daughter into my arms and I cried with happiness, "She is beautiful baby." I said as Jillian kissed my head, just then I felt another wave of pain; "I need to push babe." I said as Jillian quickly into position and I pushed again, "The head is out baby, take a breath." Jillian responded as I took a breath and then I needed to push again, "Ok babe, push when your ready too." She replied as I then took a deep breath and pushed again. A few seconds later, Jillian delivered another baby girl, "It's twins baby, two girls." Jillian exclaimed happily as I smiled with happiness.

We sat together, holding our daughters in our arms and it was a blissful. We had identical twin girls and we named them, Hope Jillian Raymond and Faith Danielle Raymond. A couple of days later, we got the girls registered and I sent a letter to my mother, telling her that she had twin granddaughters. I didn't hope (no pun intended) to get a reply from her, I was watching the news but the birth of daughters hadn't been announced, I was hurt but I wasn't that bothered.

Six years later:

Jillian and I were still happily married, our girls Hope and Faith were in full time school and we enjoyed family life: A couple of weeks ago, I found out that my dad had died but for some reason, I didn't cry at all. Then, I found out that my mother was ill but she refused to contact me and I was hurt by that, however I told Jillian and she held me in her arms. No matter what, she died a couple of days ago and my brother, Michael became King. I smiled as he took his vows and he was coronated as King of the United Kingdom.

I stayed with Jillian and still supported my own decision to renounce my royal title and position, I knew that my sexuality and my choice for my consort wouldn't have been accepted at all. So I made the decision to renounce my royal heritage and live a normal life with Jillian and now we have two girls, who are growing up nicely. They are fully aware of their royal grandparents, but neither of them want to know at all. They are happy living a normal life with me and their mama, so we encouraged them to follow their dreams and their hearts (when it was needed).

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Elizabeth II - Herself  
> Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh - Himself  
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> Jill Raymond - Jemma Redgrave


End file.
